


The Thought of the Sea

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Gen, Half-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine





	The Thought of the Sea

The thought of the sea called to Kehaar, its remembered tides beating deep in his bones. He could only faintly express the longing and the truth of it, in the shared country-talk, unhelped by the Lapine language he had begun to pick up. "Big water" was the least of it.


End file.
